Amor Inexplicavel
by gabriela.brandt2
Summary: O Amor e Destino...podem ser usados na mesma frase? Bom quando o AMOR é Inexplicável tudo pode acontecer! Leia e descubra como!
1. Capitulo 1 – A primeira Torta

_**Amor Inexplicável**_

Ficwritter: **EU**

Personagens: **Castiel, Dean Winchester e Bobby**

Capitulo 1 – A primeira Torta.

Castiel conheceu Dean por acaso...num dia estava numa padaria tomando café da manhã, fez seu pedido como todos os dias.

- Oiiie Ash...quero café preto e torta de maça.

Dean por outro lado entrou na padaria, se sentou no balcão também e disse – café preto e torta por favor.

Ash por sua vez, fez negação com a cabeça, fazendo Dean perguntar – q foi? O gato comeu sua língua? Não entendeu meu pedido? – bufou

Ash se conteve e apenas respondeu – Café ok...mas torta o ultimo pedaço que sobrou o moço ao seu lado pediu primeiro! Perdeu Playboy – riu

- PORRA – irritado Dean se virou pra ver quem seria o sortudo ou o filhodamãe que lhe roubara a torta...quando seu mundo parou. Parou numa imensidade de azul, inundando não só seu cérebro mas seu corpo todo e seu coração.

- Eu hein...que cara louco! – Castiel achou estranho com o homem que tinha paralisado de repente e comentou com Ash – que deu nele?

- Sei la vamos descobrir – rindo jogou um copo de agua no rosto do Dean, que parece que voltou pra terra...encarou o chão sem graça

- Hey vc esta bem?

- Acho que sim...me desculpe...sou Dean Winchester

- ohh Castiel Novak – estendeu a mão para cumprimenta-lo

- Aê Castiel seu pedido...e aproveite a torta! – Ash ainda rindo

- ahh valeu...

Nisso Dean se lembrou e bufou – então vc é o sortudo que pediu a ultima torta ne?

- Sortudo não sei... – e provou da torta – ahhh sim huum tá uma delícia! – sacaneou

- Filho da mãe...espero que tenha uma bela indisgestão – respondeu saindo

- Aff eu mereço viu! – Castiel falando da atitude do tal Dean.

...

No dia seguinte...Dean acordou e foi tomar café da manha na mesma padaria, pediu o mesmo e teve sorte pois hj tinha torta!

Já Castiel acordou indisposto com dor de cabeça mas mesmo assim tinha que tomar café da manha, entrou na padaria e Ash cumprimentou – Hey...nossa que cara é essa? Vc ta bem?

- Ohh incrivelmente ótimo! – resmungou – tô péssimo!

- hahahaahahaahahaaha Bom dia Castiel

- que quê tem de bom nesse dia? Nada...fdp

- Hey calma...sou o Dean lembra? Olha – apontou pra torta em seu prato – hj eu ganhei de vc hahahahaahah

- Faça bom aproveito...aliás valeu – bateu no ombro do loiro – pela ótima praga viu!

- hahahaa de nada

- Sacana!

Nisso Castiel se levantou da bancada e caiu fazendo o maior barulho, preocupando a todos.

Dean se agachou ate ele – hey hey caraaa Castiel - e paralisou por um segundo de novo na imensidão azul dos olhos de Castiel

- ahh hum...eu tô bem...eu acho...me ajuda a levantar? – e foi puxado para cima por Dean

- Vc esta mais branco do que de costume...o que te deu cara? Levei o maior susto – respondia sem graça

- Sei la...uma tonteira do nada... – olhou pro Dean – mas obrigado – sorriu

Dean sorriu de volta – de nada mas acho que vc precisa de um médico...eu posso te levar...se vc quiser...

- Não precisa...err... – tonteira de novo mas não chegou a cair

- Vamos sim teimoso! Venha vamos eu te ajudo – disse colocando o braço dele envolta do seu ombro...levando pra fora da padaria...

- Meu baby tá logo ali

Castiel olhou pra ele – baby?

- Sim meu carro, tenho um impala!

- Ahh legal...

...

Entraram no carro, durante o caminho conversavam...

- Então Castiel né...quantos anos vc tem?

- 28 e vc?

- 31

- Legal...adorei seu carro...não sei pq mas parece que ja andei num impala...assim...exatamente como esse!

- Tipo um deja-vu?

- Não besta...ah seila...o tombou me deixou louco... hahah

- ahhahaaha bom chegamos...

...

Castiel foi atendido pelo médico Gabriel e estava bem...não tinha passado de um susto!

Saiu da sala e foi ate a recepção...abriu um sorriso quando viu que Dean o esperava

- e então?

- Ah estou bem...foi um mau estar só...

- ah que bom então... – sorriu

Castiel estava meio irritado...mas não conseguia conter o sorriso quando olhava para Dean...era estranho... – mas então Dean obrigado, vc não precisava!

- de nada...mas fala ai...a culpa foi minha ne?

Castiel gargalhou – hahahaaha mas como vc percebeu?

- Imaginei pela sua cara...de que não queria me contar...ai tentei a sorte!

- Viado! – Castiel dando um tapinha em seu ombro!

- Eu sou mesmo e vc?

- ohhhh – coçou a nuca - não era uma pergunta...estava apenas te zuando... – Cas totalmente sem jeito

- Tudo bem...eu não ligo...sou mesmo! Hahaha Mas vc pelo jeito não neh...pela sua reação!

O moreno passou a línguas pelos lábios e respondeu – Sim...e já que vc falou...tão abertamente...te achei o maior gato!

Dean arfou e sorriu – Pois eu tbm – e piscou.

...

Saíram do hospital e Castiel olhou Dean e disse – Bom Dean obrigado novamente!

- De nada...mas – chegou mais perto – quando posso te ver de novo?

- Vc sabe onde eu tomo café da manha todos os dias!

- huumm difícil vc hein...ok – respondeu Dean piscando novamente em direção ao seu carro que entrou.

Castiel se apoiou na porta do carro - me dá uma carona? – sorriu

- Droga! Esse seu sorriso...entra logo vai...

O caminho fluía bem...olhares se cruzavam e ninguém dizia nada ate que – CARALHO! Ah vai se fuder...transito maldito!

- Ixi pelo jeito foi algum acidente!

- Puta que pariu! Odeio isso!

- Hey calma – disse Castiel pegando em sua mão, fazendo Dean olhar pra ele...

Dean perdido no olhar penetrante do moreno, foi se aproximando cada vez mais dele sem perceber.

Sentiam a respiração um do outro...estavam bem pertos...verdes nos azuis...e o caos la fora!

Quando iam se beijar...ouvem um policial falando – Ouve um acidente...vcs terão que esperar!

- PORRA! – Dean agora tava puto socava a direção.

Castiel só olhava pra Dean – Sabe que vc fica LINDO nervoso?!

Dean teve que sorrir...

- hey Dean...vem ca – pedia sorrindo

E Dean sente seus lábios nos do moreno...era a coisa mais doce que já provara na vida! Parou o beijo ainda sorrindo – Cas...hum esse seu beijo!

Que sorria tbm e lhe deu mais um beijo! Mas logo percebeu que estavam no transito e que alguém poderia ver e não gostar, parou o beijo vendo a cara de tristeza de Dean – me desculpe...mas estamos no meu da rua!

- E dai? Tá tudo parado mesmo!

- Ah seila...

- Hey Cas...vem ca... – se beijaram novamente!

...

Depois de 20 minutos o transito parecia voltar ao normal e Castiel disse – acabou...vai não foi tão ruim assim...pode dar partida

Dean sorria – Se todos os trânsitos fossem assim... hummm – lhe deu mais um selinho e ligou o carro.

- Então Cas aonde vc mora?

- Uau que rápido vc hein!

Os dois riram... – não seu bobo...aonde quer que te deixe?

- Ahh tah...pode me deixar na padaria mesmo...

- ah ok...

Chegaram...

- Pronto Príncipe entregue! Tenha um bom dia! – sorriu

- Obrigado Cavalheiro...e...

- o que?

- Quando te vejo de novo?

- huumm quer dizer agora que vc quer me ver de novo? Interessante...

- E vc tbm...né? – e o beijou com vontade...fazendo Dean arfar

- OMG! Com toda certeza...bem como hj é sexta...e amanhã não trabalho...as 8 aqui na padaria?

- Mas qual o roteiro?

- Vc terá que descobrir bobinho – mais um beijo

- huum ok misterioso! – Castiel piscou e saiu do impala

...

Dean foi trabalhar...era engenheiro de carros! Castiel foi pra casa, tomou banho e vestiu seu jaleco...pois era psicólogo infantil.

...

- Tenho certeza que ele vai se atrasar...pensava Castiel na padaria esperando Dean

- Hey **Cas!**

- **Dean!** – sorriu – tá atrasado!

- Transito! E nesse não tinha vc pra passar o tempo...

- ohh bobo...entao vamos?

- Sim...a gente vai no cinema ok?

- humm legal...e depois?

- Pra minha casa logico – piscou

- Tarado! Hahaahah

...

Acabaram vendo o filme A Casa de Cera.

Castiel não tinha medo...mas nas cenas de terror ele se agarrava em Dean...e o próprio adorava!

Trocaram alguns beijos...enfim a noite prometia!

- humm Cas não sabia que vc tinha medo de filme de terror

- engraçadinho...não tenho medo...só me aproveitei que tava escuro e te agarrei – provocando-o

- **Gostoso!** – disse Dean apertando sua bunda, levando Cas a loucura! E saíram do cinema...

No impala...

- então baby...aonde quer ir?

- sua casa...vc não disse?

- humm ok...

Dean morava no 9 andar do apartamento perto da tal padaria. Estacionou o impala e entraram no elevador.

Quando as portas se fecham...Dean não se conteve e prensou Castiel no espelho que la tinha, beijando sua boca com fúria.

Castiel não queria se entregar assim...mas não conteve o gemido que sua boca soltara, fazendo Dean rir. Mas moreno era esperto...colocou sua mão no bolso da jaqueta de Dean pegando sua chave, que deveria ser do ap.

- hahahaha peguei sua chave...vamos ver se vc é organizado! – sacaneando-o saindo do elevador.

Girou duas vezes, abriu a porta, entrou e acendeu as luzes – uau! Que ap lindo Dean...e limpo! – se surpreendendo com o que via.

E era mesmo...simples...mas tudo bem organizado e limpo!

- Pois eh...eu trabalho bastante pra manter a empregada todo mês

- Esperto...e a proposito...o que vc faz? Garoto de Programa? – piscou

- hurumm sim...trabalho na Boate Hell-Bells...da vizinhança...sabe eu gosto...de dançar...expondo minha beleza natural...assim – e mostrou seu abdômen supermente malhado erguendo sua camisa, flexionou os braços, mostrando a musculatura perfeita ali!

Castiel arfou...ate fez calor com a blusa...vendo Dean se aproximar...apenas para lhe dar o que aqueles lindos olhos azuis pediam: **um beijo.**

- mas não...seu atrevido...eu me dou valor...alias esse corpinho sexy aqui...é para poucos... – piscando novamente Dean

- hahaahaha caramba...

- pois eh...mas eu sou engenheiro de carros! Sabe meu baby o impala...então...ele eram dos meus pais – colocou a mão no coração e continuou – e mesmo com o acidente fatal...eu consertei-o todinho – e respirou fundo.

- ohhh... – Castiel percebeu que tocara num assunto indelicado e apenas o abraçou... e disse – eu te entendo Dean...eu tbm perdi meu pais num acidente de carro! Eu era tão novo que nem sei direito o que aconteceu!

- ohh Deus – agora era Dean que o abraçava

Silêncio percorreu a sala por uns minutos...

Depois Dean mostrou-lhe o ap todo...que era lindo, na sala continha uma coleção de miniaturas de carros clássicos, seu quarto era aconchegante, porem a cama era estrahadamente grande, fazendo Cas perguntar – nossa que cama **grande** Dean!

- Pois eh...vc já deve ter notado que sou alto...e sou espaçoso tbm!

- hahaahahah e **gostoso!** – o cortou beijando-lhe .

Dean gemia quando Castiel o beijava assim.

– então nesse ap tem bebida? Me deu uma sede de repente...

- Sim claro! Cerveja ou whisky?

- **Depende...** – se aproximou dele – se vc quiser me deixar bêbado e se aproveitar de mim... whisky...mas se vc quiser apenas me curtir...cerveja

Dean sorriu...achou **tão lindo e fofo** o jeito que Cas falava...que apenas respondeu sinceramente – jamais me aproveitaria de vc...se não quisesse!

- obrigado... – sorriu

- mas e vc o que faz? – abrindo a cerveja e lhe dando.

- obrigado – tomou um gole – eu sou psicólogo infantil...amo crianças! – dizia sorrindo animado

- Ohhh Doutor...estou com uma dor aqui...hahahaha

- bobo...eu cuido de crianças!

- mas eu sou criança! Haahhaa – piscou

Castiel apenas o **beijou**, estava gostando de Dean...ele era engraçado...não sabia pq mas tinha a impressão que aqueles olhos verdes já tinha visto em algum lugar...

Dean reparou que do nada Castiel olhava pro lado... – hey – estralou seu dedo pra acorda-lo – planeta terra chamando!

- Oi...

- eu hein...parou do nada...em que pensava?

- em **você...** – o encarava – em seus **olhos**...parece que já os ví em algum lugar!

Dean o abraçou e argumentou – não precisa de cantada...eu já sou teu! - sorriu

- hahaahha bobo...mas ah deixa pra la...**me beija** – pedia Castiel olhos brilhando!

E bocas se mexiam num constante e intenso beijo.

- **C-Cas!** Seu beijo me enlouquece!

- O seu tbm... – mas parou o beijou dizendo que tinha adorado a noite – **obrigado Dean eu adorei!**

- Obrigado vc...mas...

- Amanha a tarde no shopping as 4 ok?

- hhaahahaa vc lê mentes por acaso?

- Não...mas seus olhos falam sabia?

- hhahaha bobo...mas Cas – o puxou pela mão – **me dá mais um beijo?!**

Que o beijou com doçura e paixão, apenas fazendo Dean sorrir mais

- Promete que sonhar comigo **Winchester?**

- humm com ctz... – mais um beijo – xau

- Xau – sorriu.

Quando ia fechar a porta o chamou – Cas?

- oiii

- quer que te leve em casa?

- Não precisa...eu pego um taxi...mesmo pq não moro muito longe mesmo... – sorriu – obrigado novamente

- de nada... – sorriu de volta.

...


	2. Capitulo 2 – Amor entre rodas

**Capitulo 2 – Amor entre rodas**

Acordou feliz em saber que ele tinha mesmo sonhado com aqueles olhos verdes de Dean Winchester...tomou banho, comeu e foi ler e acertar os relatórios que estavam uma bagunça já em sua mesa.

...

Dean tbm acordou...alias ele acordou a madrugada toda...e não conseguia dormir...só pensava em Castiel...**naquele olhos**, **naquele sorriso**, e no jeito **fofo e carinhoso** que ele era...era estranho se sentir assim...pois se conheceram á 2 dias...e já estava de quatro por ele!

Tomou banho tbm, comeu e foi se encontrar com ele no shopping.

...

- **Dean!**

- **Cas!** Agora vc que atrasou...

- Me desculpe...tava atolado de relatórios...e acabei perdendo tempo...

Nisso Dean pegou em sua mão e o arrastou ate a escada de incêndio, onde ninguém os veriam...e o **beijou**

- que saudade que eu tava desse beijo – beijou mais

- eu tbm! – sorriu

- humm sabe o que eu adoraria? Era ver vc de jaleco branco...de óculos...oh céus! – Quase gemeu mas se conteve – me desculpe

- aii Dean...vc e suas loucuras! Mas eu **tô adorando **– piscou pra ele e mordeu de leve seu pescoço.

Mais um beijo logico e resolveram tomar sorvete

- humm esse sorvete de morango com calda de chocolate está divino – disse pegando sua colher, mergulhando no sorvete, mas foi interrompido pelo esperto Dean que avançou na colher roubando-lhe

- Heyyyy isso não vale! Safado – dando tapinha nas costa de Dean

- humm tá gostoso mesmo...quer provar o meu? – piscando pro moreno

- acho justo né

E Dean pegou sua colher com sorvete, fez direção pro Cas abrir a boca, mas depois virou-a e comeu o sorvete puxando Castiel pra um **beijo**.

- **Dean!** – sorriu – esse tá mais gostoso que o meu! **Quero mais!**

- não é o sorvete que muda...e sim.. – e fez o mesmo processo só que dessa vez pegou o sorvete do Castiel, levou ate sua boca e o **beijou** novamente

- **Delicia!** – terminou abraçando

Conversaram mais um pouco e enfim resolveram sair dali...pra um lugar mais aconchegante!

Mas Castiel o puxou pela mão, foi pras escadas de incêndio e o prensou na parede, o beijando com fúria agora

- huumm **Cas!** Vc é uma loucura sabia!

- **Gostoso!** – respondeu Cas apertando sua bunda

- Não me provoca desse jeito...safadohh – sussurrava em seu ouvido

- Dean...vamos pra um lugar mais reservado – piscou novamente

- opaa agora! Pra onde?

- **sua casa!**

Dean o beijou de novo...

- então como eu vim de carro e vc tbm...a gente se encontra na saída principal ok?

- ok...

- Toma...fica com meu cartão...no caso de se perder...vc me liga hahahaha

- engraçadinho... – **mais um beijo**

...

Castiel foi para seu carro, e esperava Dean na saída principal, quando olha pro lado ouviu o ronco do impala chegando...Dean sorrindo fazia gestos com as mãos pra ele segui-lo, mas Castiel não estava entendendo nada...ate que percebe que Dean o ligava...

- Alô?! Dean?

- Oii baby...venha me siga...

- ok então...ate – já ia desligar quando...

- não precisa desligar...põe no viva-voz...ja to com saudades de ouvir sua voz...

- hahaha bobo tá bom.

...

Seguiram pelas ruas, o transito corria bem...Castiel estava atrás de Dean...e no semáforos paravam lado a lado.

Dean mandava beijos caliente pra Cas pelo vidro...

- **Dean seu gostoso!** Para de lamber essa sua boca gostosa...hum...pena que não estou ai com vc...

- hahahahaa ... Cas imagina que estou ai do seu lado...fazendo o melhor boquete da sua vida! Em pleno transito! Hahaaha

-**D-DEAN!** – falou o olhando pela janela... – vai o sinal já abriu...ok...então...vou na frente.

- Ahhh filhodamãe! Mas heyy Cas...olha estou coladindo atrás de vc... – mais um semáforo fechado e continuou – olha estou encostando em sua bunda agora...**gostoso!**

- **que delicia Dean!** – Cas resolveu entrar na brincadeira do loiro...

- Cas quando o sinal abrir vire a direita ta?

Mas não deu tempo pois Castiel já acelerava e virou pro lado contrario...pra esquerda

- **PORRA!** Não tá me ouvindo não?

- hahahaha relaxa bobo...estou cortando caminho...

- humm sei...

Passou mais umas ruas...e Castiel se deu conta que estava perdido.

- **Dean...DEAN! **Vou enconstar...vem cá **AGORA** me ajuda!

- **o que foi?** Cacete – largou o carro aberto e ligado e entrou correndo no carro dele

- que que foi **baby?**

- Nada eu... – o beijou e continuou – **...só tava com saudades!**

- **PORRA**...eu larguei meu carro todo aberto e ligado...pra te dar um beijo?

- **Me desculpe**...mas er...estou perdido! Me desculpe novamente – olhava pro chão agora

- Ohh que isso...não precisa se desculpar anjo...**eu sempre vou correr pra te beijar** – beijou de novo – e ahahahaa sabia que se perderia! Mas ok...Cas me siga – sorriu pra ele e voltou pro seu carro.

- Ai ai viu...me desculpe **baby**(impala) em te largar assim...

- hahahaha bobo...ja não cansou de ouvir minha voz irritante não?

- Não...ela me **excita**...

- **Gostoso!** Vai liga uma musica ai...

- Rock pode ser? **ACDC?**

- **Adorooo**...só não estrague a musica cantando! Hahahaaha

- poxa mas eu canto bem...e começou...**"I got my bell, I'm gonna take you to hell, I'm gonna get ya, Satan get ya, Hells bells, Hells bells, you got me ringing, Hell bells, my temperature´s high, Hell bells…" **

- hummm que voz gostosa…parece um **gemido!**

- haahahaha vc não ouviu nada ainda baby – disse piscando pro espelho, vendo que Castiel sorria.

- bom chegamos...eu vou descer pro meu estacionamento e vc pode estacionar ai fora ok

- ok...

- te espero no elevador principal. – enfim desligou

...

Dessa vez foi Castiel que atacou sua boca no elevador. Dean nem se deu conta que já fechava a porta de seu ap...pois Castiel estava louco de desejo...havia aberto a porta sem parar de beijá-lo!

E sussurrava em seu ouvido... – **Dean...posso provar sua cama?**

- **ohhh sim**...mas eu sou mais gostoso...

- bobo – e pulou em seus braços, **cruzando suas pernas em volta de Dean**, que caminhava de costas, **segurando firme o moreno** em direção a cama.

Se jogou na cama com tudo...em cima de Castiel que reclamou – Heyy Sr Grande! Ahahahaha

Que ignorou...apenas sorria, mordendo seu pescoço, deixando Cas cada vez mais animado por dentro das calças.

Beijava o pescoço dele ao mesmo tempo que desabotoava sua camisa, desceu a mão, abriu o botão da calça, desceu o zíper...abaixando-a um pouco...e sorriu quando ouviu um breve gemido de Castiel quando apertou seu membro com força

- **D-DEAN!**

- ohhh Castiel...vc é tão gostoso! – disse isso mordendo os próprios lábios, analisando o belo corpo de Castiel desnudo

- **Tirahhhh** ... Dean ... por favor – sussurrava em seu ouvido, implorando por alivio.

Que Dean atendeu lógico, depois de tira-la completamente o olhou fixo...como que perguntando posso?

Castiel arfava apenas acenou que sim.

- **Ahhhhhhh** DEAN! Omg! – Castiel gemia alto agora com o contato da **boca do Dean** em seu pênis.

Dean fazia movimentos circulares com a língua, enquanto sugava forte, fazendo Castiel gritar mais seu nome gozando – **D E A N!**

- **humm delicia** – disse depois de chupar todo o liquido quente de Castiel.

Voltou para sua boca...que mordia com vontade

- humm **Cas**...**eu**...**quero**...**te**...**sentir** – dizia entre beijos e mordidas

Castiel conseguiu apenas dizer – **sou teu Dean!**

Que abriu um lindo sorriso, se levantou e tirou sua camisa, sempre olhando pro Castiel...**verdes nos azuis**...

Cas o ajudou com a calça, abaixando sua cueca junto, e não se conteve precisa provar o gosto de Dean tbm, que acabou sendo deitado na cama, por um Castiel louco de tesão sugando sua alma!

- humm **C-CAS! **Essa sua boca...**ahhh**...me deixa louco...hummm

- Louco eu vou estar quando **te sentir por dentro!** – disse parando de chupa—lo, atacando sua boca.

Dean ferozmente se virou pra cima do moreno. Agora ereções se amassavam...e os gemidos aumentavam.

Mas quando Dean começou a penetra-lo, Castiel soltou sua boca gemendo – **Ohhhh Dean!**

Que apenas sorriu e continuou

- **D-DEAN!**

- **ohh C-CAS!** Seja meu pra sempre?

Castiel respondia sorrindo – omg! Sim...

- Sim? **Tem certeza?**

- Sim...**ohhh** **D-DEAN!** Mais...isso...assim...não para!

- **OHHHHHHHHH C-CAS!** – acabou gozando, pois Castiel era gostoso demais

- humm...**sim tive a certeza agora** – e sorriu

Dean saiu de cima dele, desabou na cama e Cas pôs sua cabeça em seu peito, fechando os olhos, de cansaço.

- obrigado **Cas!**

- obrigado vc **Dean!**

Acabaram pegando no sono...

...


	3. Capitulo 3 – Destino talvez?

**Amor Inexplicável**

**Capitulo 3 – Destino talvez?**

Bem o namoro deles começou por acaso...e fluía bem...estavam apaixonados! Castiel acabou se mudando para o apartamento de Dean.

- Amor...

O moreno o olha – Oii

- Vc nunca me disse nada sobre sua família...eu sei que eles morreram num acidente de carro igual eu...mas e seus irmãos?

- Ohh – tentou esconder a carinha de tristeza quando Dean lhe pergunta isso mas respondeu – olha Dean...eu **NUNCA **falei sobre isso com ninguém

- desculpa amor – Dean encarava o chão...pois havia tocado num assunto indelicado

Mas Cas ergueu seu lindo rosto e continuou – mas **EU TE AMO**...acho que vc deve saber... – respirou fundo – então eu tinha uns 3,4 anos de idade...não tenho certeza, pois foi o que me contaram. Minha mãe adotiva Meg...me contou que... – nisso Dean pegava em sua mão para tentar relaxa-lo, que sorriu com o gesto – então Meg...ela me disse que estava passando de carro por uma rodovia...e ouve uma explosão. Ela só me viu, porque eu chorava...berrava. Ela achou tão lindo meus olhos, e acabou me colocando no carro dela.

Eu estava com apenas ferimentos leves...porque eu tinha caído num arbusto de arvore...que foi como um **MILAGRE** sabe...

- Nossa amor – o abraçou

- É...e ela tinha perdido o filho dela num acidente também, então quando ela me olhou, sentiu um sinal divino, como se Deus estivesse devolvendo o seu filho sabe...ai eu cresci, fui muito **feliz** com ela...éramos só eu e ela. Ela cuidava e me amava muito! – derramou umas lagrimas –

- ohhh amor – Dean aumentando o abraço

- e foi isso... – terminou dando um selinho em Dean

- Nossa amor...que historia linda...e triste! Mas fico feliz que apesar **da tempestade que passou, o sol veio a brilhar** no dia seguinte – sorriu

- Ahhh que lindo amor! **Te Amo!** – agradecia Cas pelo jeito fofo e carinhoso de Dean.

- E essa tal Meg não encontrou algum irmão seu, no local do acidente?

- Então eram 10 de noite...ela disse que tinha um carro todo preto virado, fumaça, muita fumaça, e apenas eu ali no arbusto bem longe do fogo, do perigo...

- Meu Deus! Foi realmente um **milagre**...

- Pois eh amor...minha mãe morava nos Estados Unidos, estava no Canada de passagem, e ela tinha medo de me perder...de sei la a minha família, meus parentes me tirar dela sabe...então resolveu continuar morando nos EUA...

- Entendi...

- E vc amor? Claro se não quiser falar tudo bem...eu entendo – sorriu

- Já que vc se abriu pra mim... – sorriu também – bom o meu caso foi o seguinte... John e Mary Winchester estavam numa rodovia também, de noite também, quando meu pai perdeu o controle e o carro acabou capotando varias vezes! Isso tudo comigo e meu... – fechou os olhos, sentia como se uma faca entrasse em seu coração, que Cas percebeu e apertou firme sua mão – ...**meu...irmão!** Meu caçulinha... – não aguentou e se derramou em lagrimas, abraçando seu amor com força.

- ohhh Dean!

Se desfez do abraço, respirou fundo e continuou – sim...meu pai, minha mãe, e meu irmãozinho não aguentaram e morreram!

- ohhhhh Deus!

- Pois eh...meu tio Bobby que me criou...diz que sou de ferro por ter sobrevivido!

- Com certeza amor... – limpou suas lagrimas e o beijou.

- Mas nossa amor...estranho isso né... porque Deus iria querer juntar dois milagres? Dois caras que sofreram assim...?

- Pra compensar a dor ne! E olhaaaa valeu a pena! – disse olhando pra cima piscando, agradecendo a Deus, porque desde que conheceu Dean...sua vida se encheu de **alegria e amor**...justamente o que ele precisava!

- Concordo...**VC MUDOU MINHA VIDA TE AMO!** – sorria – mas o que aconteceu com sua mãe?

- Ela acabou falecendo Dean...faz 5 anos já...

- caramba em Deus! Dá um sossego pra meu amor ne! **Porra!**

Castiel teve que rir da "bronca" que Dean dava em Deus – hahahaaha bobo...mas ai ele me deu **VOCÊ**...então tá perdoado!

- hahahaaha...mas se vc era dos EUA o que veio fazer aqui em Vancouver?

- Simples...me formei...e recebi uma proposta de trabalho...e também porque queria sair de lá...me sentia triste...pela minha mãe, e quando eu estudava, eu vim pra uma convenção Psicológica aqui e acabei me apaixonando pela cidade e resolvi ficar! Moro aqui há um tempinho já...

- huumm tava se escondendo de mim é?

- Não bobo! Hahaha vc que é novo por esse bairro...porque eu sou **popular** aqui... – fazendo Dean rir – conheço a vizinhança toda...tenho muitos pacientes por aqui

- ok...eu confesso! **Sou novo na área!** Hahahaah mas é porque minha empresa estava dando lucro...resolvi morar num lugar melhor...sabe tipo subir na vida! Hahahaha

- seiiii...exibido!

- hahahaah nem tanto assim...eu queria mais sossego mesmo!

- Ai quando vc me viu na padaria ... paralisou!

- Sim...igual a Meg quando viu...seus lindos olhos...olhos céus!

- ohhhhh – sorriu e o beijou novamente

...


	4. Capitulo 4 – Aniversário de Castiel

**Amor Inexplicável**

**Capitulo 4 – Aniversário de Castiel**

Era aniversário de Castiel, dia 20 de agosto, completaria 29 anos e Dean estava animado com a festa surpresa que estava tramando dias antes.

- humm amor... vc vai ficar mais velho ahhaha

- é eu sei – fazendo cara de sério – não quero festa já vou avisando!

Deixando Dean triste, mas Castiel erguei seu lindo rosto e continuou – mas uma **festinha particular** eu toparia – terminou piscando

- ok baby... – disse Dean dando mais um beijo em seu amado e foi trabalhar.

- ... mas porra! Sem festa? Ah Castiel seu estraga prazer...só porque estava pensando em te fazer surpresa...humm mas a ideia da festa ser particular é boa...ah mas... vou fazer a Festa Surpresa assim mesmo...ate mesmo porque meu tio Bobby disse que vinha...que queria conhecer **o dono da minha felicidade.**..e Cas vai ter que entender hahahaha – dizia sozinho no impala indo pro trabalho.

...

Finalmente o grande dia tinha chegado! Era festa de Castiel, e Dean estava bem animado...mas como a festa era surpresa ia pregar uma peça no bichinho...se levantou, tomou banho rápido, e acordou o moreno – Bom Dia amor! Vai levanta!

- ohhh bom dia vida! Durmiu bem? – levantava Castiel com um sorriso no rosto.

- Sim ótimo...e amor me desculpe mas esqueci de te avisar que vou entrar mais cedo no trabalho...me desculpe...

- mas...

- mas nada amor...já te acordei, e tô indo...beijo – e foi sem olhar pro moreno, pois com a carinha triste que ele fazia...não aguentaria fingir mais...

- mas que porra! Ele nem lembrou que hj é **meu aniversario!** Dean Winchester tá trabalhando demais – disse Cas meio triste, mas se levantou, tomou banho e foi trabalhar como todos os dias.

...

No trabalho todos te evitavam...parecia estranho...mas ele se sentia invisível ali...e falava sozinho em seu consultório – mas poxa...ninguém se lembrou...bom melhor assim ne...porque não quero festas mesmo!

Achou estranho Dean não ter te ligado nenhuma vez hj...ele devia ter seguido o conselho do seu horóscopo e não ter levantado da cama, porque né...ohhh dia chato. (tadinho)

Castiel mal sabia o que viria pela frente...

...

Chega em casa e não encontra Dean, tudo escuro e apagado. Por um momento pensou ah Dean vai lhe fazer uma surpresa...mas nada aconteceu. – bufou.

Resolveu tomar banho para relaxar...e quando sai do banheiro, com a toalha enrolado na cintura, seu celular toca – Alo

- Doutor Castiel?

- Sim é ele...quem é?

- Sou mãe de Lilith sua paciente...e estou desesperada...minha filha não esta bem...

- meu Deus se acalme! Aonde vc esta?

- Então tô no aniversário da coleguinha de escola dela...no Buffet Sweet Dreams...e – começou a chorar

Fazendo Castiel se preocupar – ohh Senhora se acalme...em 10 minutos estou ai...

- obrigada – respondia a tal moça e desligou.

...

Castiel se trocou rápido...pois pelo estado da mãe deveria ser algo grave...achou estranho o local, mas bem...em festas de crianças acontecem de tudo mesmo ne, e foi...

...

Chegou no tal buffet, e já foi entrando, pois estava preocupado com a sua paciente e quando ele pisa lá dentro...todos gritam – **SURPRESA!** - E as luzes todas coloridas se acendem...mostrando uma bela festa!

Castiel sorria envergonhado um pouco...mas conforme as pessoas, seus amigos lhe cumprimentavam ele apenas sorria de felicidade...e não acreditava!

Quando ele ouve uma tocar de violão, começando com as notas, lentamente, dando sentido a uma musica, se virou e ficou boquiaberto quando viu **Dean Winchester**, todo lindo, sentado num banquinho no palco, **tocando num violão** todo branco e **começando a cantar**, no sentido da musica.

Seu coração batia mais acelerado ainda! Ele sorria não acreditava! **Parecia...um sonho!**

Ele caminha vagarosamente próximo ao palco ainda com o belo sorriso no rosto.

**Dean, tocava, cantava olhando fixamente a Castiel**, sorrindo entre acordes e pautas.

A melodia era linda...a musica era **Crazy Love** **(Jensen Ackles e Jason Manns)** S2

- "I can hear his heartbeat from a thousand miles  
And the heavens open every time his smiles  
And when I come to his that is where I belong  
And I'm running through his like a rivers song  
**CASTIEL** give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
**CASTIEL **give me love, love, love, love, crazy love…" – Dean cantando para Castiel

Quando acabou ainda sorrindo, ele esticou a mão para Cas subir ao palco e azuis nos verdes...colocou uma mão em seu **coração**, e a outra no rosto de Cas e disse – **Parabens Amor! Eu Te Amo!** – e o beijou

A plateia foi a loucura, aplausos e gritos pra todos os lados.

Castiel depois de beija-lo o abraçou dizendo – Nossa amor...**obrigado!** Eu amei...

- Que bom que gostou...eu sei que vc não queria festas...mas eu não resisti – sorriu

- Tudo bem amor...eu estava me sentindo excluído mesmo...pois pareciam que todos tinham esquecido...

- ohh tadinho do meu amor, vc não sabe o quanto foi difícil pra mim...por isso sai as presas de manhã...por isso não te liguei! Fiz **TUDO** – apontou pra festa – **POR VOCÊ AMOR!** – e o beijou novamente.

Curtiram a festa de montão, beberam, comeram dançaram e tudo mais!

- drogaaaa e nada do Bobby... – dizia Dean meio irritado

- Pois eh ele não veio né...relaxa amor, deve ter acontecido algum imprevisto...

- Pois eh... – ainda fazendo carinha de triste

- ohh baby...fica triste não...cadê a tal **festinha particular** hein?

- ahh Castiel um dia vc ainda me mata de **desejo** viu com essa carinha de **inocente safado!** – o enlaçou em sua cintura o beijando todo.

Dean acabou cantando a musica **Crazy Love** novamente a pedido do seu namorado...e era mesmo crazy love o amor daqueles dois! ***-***

- humm essa sua voz...essa musica...omg! – arfando Cas **mordendo seu pescoço**

- Calma safado! A **Surpresa** ainda não acabou!

- não?

Dean se levantou, pegou em sua bolsa e lhe entregou uma caixinha ao seu amado – **Parabéns!** Abra... - sorrindo

Que abriu rapidamente – Nossa uma correntinha? – sorriu – **obrigado amor!**

- Não é apenas uma correntinha...olha – pegou no pingente e continuou – veja o que tá escrito nele

Havia apenas uma palavra – **SIM**

Estranhado perguntou – sim?

E Dean lhe mostrou a sua correntinha, igual a dele que usara e no pingente redondo estava escrito **- Seja meu para sempre?**

– **ohhhh que lindo...** – sorriu – mas...isso era uma pergunta?

- Er...era...então?

E Castiel sorrindo apenas colocou—a em seu pescoço perguntando – isso responde?

- Ohhhh obrigado **AMOR TE AMO!**

- Obrigado vc...**EU TAMBEM TE AMO!** – beijo pra finalizar

...


	5. Capitulo5 Nunca se esqueça que te amo!

**Amor Inexplicável**

**Capitulo 5 - Nunca se esqueça que te amo!**

Passaram uns dias e Castiel é acordado com o celular de Dean tocando, ele olha do lado...seu amor nem se mexia...ele pega o celular e atende

– alo?

- Dean mil desculpas...é o **Bobby**...

Nisso Castiel remexe Dean falando – Amor...**ACORDA!**

- humm que foi baby? Me deixa dormir...hum

Castiel insiste e ate grita – ATENDE A PORRA DO CELULAR DEAN! É o **Bobby**...

Que dá um pulo da cama e corre pro telefone

– Oii Tiooo

- Mas que porra...que gritaria...quase fiquei **surdo!**

- Me desculpe...mas **Cas** aqui é louco – fazendo careta

- hahaaha percebi...então me desculpa por ter te acordado...e mil desculpas...mas aconteceu um imprevisto aqui na minha empresa e não pude ir na festa..eu...

- Tudo bem Bobby...**eu entendo**...

- Obrigado Filho! Mas amanha estou indo pra Vancouver...

- Serio tio?

- Sim...pensei que podíamos se encontrar...e vc me apresentaria **o dono da voz irritante que quase me deixou surdo!**

- hahaahahahahaahahaha claro Bobby...

- ok então...amanha te ligo e combinamos, abraço...

- outro tio – e desligou

- e então? – Castiel perguntava pois pelo sorriso do seu amor a noticia era boa

- Ele se desculpou por não ter vindo pra sua festa, que teve problemas na empresa e...

- e o que?

- Ele disse que tá louco pra conhecer **o louco com voz irritante que quase o deixou surdo** ao telefone!

Os dois caíram na risada...e se beijaram

- huumm então ele quer me conhecer neh? Melhor eu trata—lo bem...pois a primeira impressão já não foi boa...

- Pois eh...**gostoso!**

...

No dia seguinte, Dean tinha combinado um almoço com seu tio Bobby e apresentar **seu amor** a ele...

- aii tô nervoso Dean – entrando no restaurante Castiel falava, com suas mãos geladas e suava frio

- Relaxa Amor...vc vai adorar ele! Ele conta as melhores piadas...acredite! E é super gente boa! Ele sempre soube que gosto dos meninos...então sem grilo!

- ok **Dean Winchester**! Haahaha - sorriu

Se acomodaram na mesma... e Dean se levantou sorrindo indo ao encontro de seu tio que chegara

– **Bobbyyyyy que saudades!** – e o abraçou forte

- **Filho**...também estava e muita! – sorriu.

- Bem...quero te apresentar...**minha vida!** – apontou pra Castiel que estava sentado encarando o chão

- **Ué cadê o grito agora?** – dizia Bobby rindo tirando sarro dele...mas parou de sorrir e abriu bem os olhos quando viu Castiel, com aqueles olhos azuis, sorrindo se levantando, o abraçando

Bobby parecia **estátua!** Para a estranheza dos dois.

- que foi tio?

- Er...eu...nada não... – respondeu se desfazendo do abraço e olhando pro chão...

Castiel olhava sem entender pro Dean que tentava rir pra relaxarem – hahaha liga não Cas...eu te disse que ele era louco! Hahaha né **Bobby?** – piscou pra ele

- Sim...mas – se virou – dizendo que tinha esquecido o celular no carro e que voltaria.

...

- caramba 20 minutos e ele ainda não voltou... – Castiel falava pra Dean

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – Dean já estava ficando preocupado...

- Vai atrás dele Dean...vai

- tá bom...já volto vida – deu um selinho e foi

...

No estacionamento...

- Hey Bobby **que houve?**

E ele não conseguia encara-lo, que fez Dean erguer seu rosto e perceber que ele estaria chorando?!

- ohhh que que foi?

- Na...da...preciso ir... – disse se virando de costas novamente, mas Dean era mais forte e o segurou pelo braço – **Não Bobby!** Vc vai me contar o que tá acontecendo! – dizia irritado agora

E nisso Castiel cansado de esperar chegou ate eles e ouviu o que não queria ouvir...

- Vcs não podem ser amantes! – hesitou em terminar, mas Dean o puxou com força obrigando-o a terminar, que bufou e disse – ok vcs precisam saber mesmo...mas me prometam que depois de saber irão se afastar... – falava sem jeito – vcs irão largar esse sentimento e continuar como **IRMÃOS!**

**(pausa) :ooooooooo**

Para o espanto de Dean e Cas que se entreolharam e perguntaram juntos – **o que?**

Nisso Castiel não aguentou o baque e desmaiou...

Dean o socorreu – Cas...amor...am... – parou lembrando das duras palavras que ouvira – **Cas meu irmão?** Como assim...não acredito não pode ser... – e gritou – **NÃOOOOOOOOOOOO NÃO...ISSO SÓ PODE SER UMA BRINCADEIRA NE?** – encarando Bobby – que apenas abaixou a cabeça deixando-os sozinhos...

Castiel abriu os olhos depois de uns minutos e não se conteve com tudo que ouviu e...começou a chorar...foi pra perto de Dean, que o abraçou, eles soluçavam de tanto chorar, não conseguiam falar...**apenas se olhavam e choravam!**

Ficarão assim...por horas...dias...ou seila...eles nem notaram que anoitecia e Bobby já tinha ido embora faz tempo.

Dean tomou iniciativa, engoliu o choro, o chamou – Cas...baby...me escuta...olha pra mim – que foi concebido pelos dois olhos mais lindos que o encaravam – hum...que foi?

- **Amor**... – parou quando percebeu a cara feia que Cas o fez, ignorou e continuou – **EU NÃO ME IMPORTO**...sei que vai falar que sou maluco e tal...mas amor...isso que temos...esses 2 anos que vivemos...pra mim **FOI VERDADEIRO! EU TE AMO**...não importa se seja como seu namorado ou irmão...**é amor**... – terminou derramando lágrimas

Que deixou Castiel boquiaberto de novo... – **oh meu Deus!** Por Favor me acorde desse pesadelo! Meu Deus...céus! – mas parou de reclamar...afinal Dean o amava não importava como...ele o amará e sempre estará com ele...então ele tomou coragem, segurou uma mão de Dean, e colocou a outra em seu lindo rosto cheio de sardas...e disse – **Dean Winchester**...obrigado por me amar...e só tenho uma coisa pra dizer diante isso tudo: **FODA-SE!** Que fez Dean rir um pouco e continuou – Foda-se! Eu também não ligo...**eu te amo...e sempre te amarei**...ainda mais agora que é **meu irmão** mais velho ne? – piscou pra Dean brincando

Dean só conseguiu selar suas bocas para um **beijo apaixonado **e longo. :D

Mas Cas separou suas bocas e argumentou – Amor...mas e agora? O tio Bobby...parece não entender... o que faremos?

- Eu não sei...fugir...talvez? Desde que vc não me deixe...**vou ate o inferno por você!**

Pela segunda vez Castiel riu...fazendo com que Dean também sorrissem...eles estavam numa fria...e tanto...mas eles não se importavam pois tudo **foi verdadeiro nos corações** desses dois **amantes**...não pera...desses dois **irmãos!** (rsrss)

Voltaram para o apartamento deles...e dormiram.

...


	6. Capitulo 6– Somente a verdade verdadeira

**Amor Inexplicável **

**Capitulo 6 – Somente a verdade verdadeira**

Quando o relógio marcava meio dia...Castiel pula da cama, acordando Dean – **Amor...acorda amor!**

Que resmungou, se remexeu na cama e continuou a dormir. Castiel insistia, subiu em cima dele, sussurrou em seu ouvido...

– **Mas que irmãozinho mais lindo eu tenho né! -** finalizou mordendo sua orelha. Que Dean se virou sorrindo

– **Bom dia meu caçula!** Hahahaaha ai preciso te contar...hoje mais cedo quando vc se deitou no meu peito e dormiu...sabe o que eu pensei?

- huumm?!

- Que eu sempre gostava quando vc falava bravo comigo, me chamando de **Dean Novak Winchester**...e agora eu fico mais feliz ainda...pois esse é **meu novo nome!** - sorriu

Castiel sorriu de volta e complementou animado

– Hummm e eu sou **Castiel Novak Winchester **...omg **eu sou um Winchester!** - E lhe beijou arduamente arrancando um gemido rouco da boca do seu amado

– humm minha vida! **Te Amo**

- Também **te amo**...mas irmão?

Dean o olhou confuso pois não havia se acostumado com esse novo apelido – que foi **caçulinha?** - e fez carinho em seus cabelos que recebeu um lindo sorriso de Castiel – então já que somos **irmãos**...quero saber a historia toda da **nossa** – sorriu pra Dean – da nossa **família!**

- Concordo com vc...amor...mas por onde começamos? Vc sabe que nossos pais morreram num acidente de carro...nossa como a gente é burro ne...nossas historias eram estranhozamente iguais e nem reparamos...

- Pois eh...isso é um **"efeito Winchester"** hahahaaha mexe com as nossas cabeças – brincando o moreno, que fez Dean rir

- Temos que **"fingir"** que aceitamos e somos **"apenas"** irmãos – disse isso fazendo aspas com os dedos – e perguntar tudo pro Bobby...ele é o único que deve saber de algo

- Humm será? Ele pareceu bem abalado com tudo...não sei não...

- Hey relaxa amor... – disse Dean se espreguiçando na cama voltando a dormir

- Amor...levanta...levanta...senão vou ter que te **obrigar!**

Dean não respondia, fechava os olhos e voltava a dormir, que fez Castiel rolar por cima de seu corpo...o beijando em todo lugar. O loiro nem se mexia ainda...e Cas insistia, mordia sua orelha, falava coisas insanas em seu ouvido, beijava sua boca, mordia seu pescoço, brincava com os mamilos de Dean, que acabou sendo forçado a deitar pra cima, para alegria de Castiel que estava só começando...continuou lambia, beijava seu abdômen bem malhado que seu amor tinha, mas quando chegou em seu membro...apenas envolveu-o com a mão.

- **huumm** Cas, para me deixa dormir!

- Mas meu deussssss! Que **irmãozinho** mais chato eu tenho! Pois eu também sei ser chato - e continuou fazia movimentos com as mãos, segurando-o, apertando-o, mas não aguentou por muito tempo e o chupou com vontade

Arrancando um gemido alto de Dean – **C-CAS!**

- hahaahahaa consegui! Agora que vc – apontou pra seu membro – está de pé eu paro! - e saiu de cima do Dean...em direção ao banheiro.

- **Filho da PUTA!**

- Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy não xinga **nossa mãe!** Hahaahahaha – respondia Cas do banheiro

- Ah é assim que quer **brincar** agora irmãozinho? Aonde vc tá? – disse Dean levantando indo pro banheiro...

Castiel estava escondido dentro do box do chuveiro, que Dean o viu claro...mas gostou da brincadeira de **esconde-esconde** e continuou – humm vamos ver...será que ele esta dentro do armário? – que o abriu – **Não**...então ele deve estar dentro da privada talvez? hahahah

- ahahahahahaahaha – Castiel só ria! – Estamos parecendo duas crianças idiotas brincando de esconde-esconde

- hahahahaa pois não é isso que fazem os irmãos...eles brincam... – disse abrindo o box – **Ahá** achei vc! Agora vc ta fudido! - Entrou no box o agarrou forte, colando seus corpos num ardente **beijo**...

- Humm **Dean**...essa é a melhor brincadeira!

- **Brincar de Amor**...com irmão quem nunca ne? – piscou pra ele.

Dean ligou o chuveiro na agua gelada e beijou seu irmão, debaixo dela

- **D-Dean!** A-Aguahh geladahhh – Cas quase nem conseguindo falar.

- Relaxa irmãozinho eu **te** **esquento** – disse malicioso se abaixando em direção ao seu membro.

O segurou firme, olhando em seus olhos, lambeu a glande de leve, fazendo o moreno fecha-los, depois retirou a mão, e deu espaço para enfiar a boca toda nele!

- **Ahhh DEAN! Vc é o MELHOR IRMÃO DO MUNDO!** – afirmou Castiel sorrindo

Dean continuou, lambia, beijava, mas quando o sugou com toda a vontade do mundo, fez Castiel gozar gritando – **D-E-A-N!**

Após o orgasmo, suas pernas estavam fracas, mas seu irmãozinho forte o segurou, sentou em seu colo, beijando-o o muito!

- Amor...**irmãozinhohhh**...eu...precisohhh...

- Shh...eu sei... – piscava Cas

Dean introduziu um dedo no moreno, o fazendo parar – **vem amor...vem irmãozinho...me ama** – finalizou mordendo seu pescoço

Para a alegria de Dean que não demorou muito e penetrou com tudo arfando

– **OMG! Te Amo Meu irmão** humm...

Movimentos bruscos, fortes, e profundos, dos **irmãos Dean e Cas** naquele banheiro!

Quando chegaram no ápice do prazer, gozando satisfeitos um no outro, Dean em meio a beijos e mordidas sorriu pra seu amor, olhando fixamente nas duas safiras que Cas tinha e se declarou – **Obrigado! Obrigado por nascer...obrigado por tudo...Te Amo Tanto!** – e o beijou

Castiel separou do beijo e se declarou também – **Obrigado VC AMOR**...mesmo longe, **o destino nos trouxe de volta...somos uma família feliz** – sorriu – **e famílias são para sempre!** – ele se certificava de dizer isso beijando cada palavra o seu amado

Deixando Dean mais **feliz** ainda... – mas vamos...precisamos **"fingir"** nosso amor...digo... – percebendo que Castiel ria, que ignorou – ah vc entendeu ne?!

- Sim...seu bobo.

De roupas limpas, perfumados, divinamente lindos, estavam prontos, e no carro eles bolavam o **"plano"**

...

- Mas Deannn ...eu acho...er...que não consigo!

- Consegue sim amor... – o encarou sorrindo – **faz por mim!**

- humm **por vc tudo...** – ia dar mais um beijo nele...quando percebeu que haviam chegado. Sua expressão mudou, soava frio, passava sua mão pela nunca...

Dean percebendo seu nervosismo selou seus lábios, que giram e tocavam como musica!

- ok...vamos...por **vc!** – dizia confiante Castiel saindo do carro.

...

Dean piscou pra ele e bateu na porta. – Hey tio...Bobby...sou eu Dean!

- 1 minuto – gritava Bobby.

Castiel congelou quando ouviu a porta sendo aberta e encarou Bobby

- Heyy meninos! Entrem – sorria

- Oii tio... – Dean indo abraça-lo

Cas fez o mesmo...mas sua mão estava mais gelada que a antártica!

- Vcs aceitam uma bebida? Cerveja?

- Sim... - respondeu Dean confiante pelos dois

- então... o que trouxeram vcs aqui? – Bobby que bebia sua cerveja

- Olha...pensamos muito...em tudo...na verdade foi um **choque** pra nós...mas -

- mas nos entendemos que somos **irmãos** e vivemos aqui para saber da historia toda...pode nos contar? – Surpreendendo Dean...Castiel o cortava e perguntava confiante.

Bobby sorriu para os dois – ah que bom! Sabia que iam entender...e sobre a historia... – agora ele que estava nervoso pois a historia era complicada, mas respirou fundo e continuou – é o seguinte...

...Numa tarde de domingo, John, Mary, Dean e Cas voltavam para casa depois de um dia divertido e feliz aqui em casa, fizemos um churrasco, foi demais! O dia estava lindo mesmo, mas a tempestade vem sempre depois do sol ne...e quando meu telefone tocou, dizendo que vcs haviam sofrido um acidente, eu tive um ataque cardíaco na hora, não aguentei...fui parar no hospital!

**Dean e Cas** ouviam atentamente, a historia quase chorando.

- Acordei no hospital, o policial me contou tudo o que houve...e me disse que o grande problema não tinha acabado ainda...que o acidente foi feio sim...mas um dos bebês – apontou pra Castiel – havia sido jogado pra bem longe do carro...enquanto vc Dean – apontou pra ele – tinha ficado dentro do carro.

Bobby não conseguia mais falar... – respirava fundo...não conseguia encara-los, se levantou e de costas continuou contando – Seus pais morreram naquele acidente, **Dean** estava ferido, mas estava vivo, foi retirado do carro apenas com ferimentos leves, e **Castiel**... – não aguentou caiu em choro, fazendo Castiel ir ate ele e o abraçar, também chorando.

Dean não sabia o que fazer...se levantou por impulso ate eles, e os abraçou.

- **ohh boys**...me desculpe, mas essa historia mexe comigo!

- Tudo bem tio... – sorria Dean agora

- ok...preciso continuar...vc precisa entender **Castiel** que eu **NUNCA** abandonei vc...apenas aceitei a dura realidade de que tinha perdido vc também...

Castiel chorava, mas tentou falar – **F-Fala**...eu aguento – sorriu quando sentiu a mão de Dean segurando-a sua.

- Então o policial disse que no local do acidente só havia um menino...**o Dean**...mas eu insista a ele procurar, dizendo que eram dois irmãos...e nada. Depois de dias...meses...e anos procurando...me dei conta de que vc não voltaria!

- Mas Bobby pq vc nunca me contou isso? – Dean agora

- Ah porque...eu não queria trazer mais sofrimento em sua vida...eu te conheço...te criei...e te ensinei que vc deveria sempre cuidar do seu irmão, e se vc soubesse que ele estaria vivo, sabe se lá Deus aonde vc estaria...estaria louco ate agora procurando ele e não o encontraria...eu – abaixou a cabeça – **eu sinto muito** – finalizou com um abraço

**Castiel estava em choque!** Não dizia uma palavra, ate parou de chorar...olhava pro nada...quando Dean percebeu – Hey Cas! Irmãozinho? **Vc esta bem?**

Que não teve resposta...gritava, chamava, o chacoalhava e nada...

- Ele esta em choque Dean!

- Oh meu Deus! Tadinho... – disse Dean o abraçando!

- Leve ele pra casa...ponha na cama...que amanha ele acorda bem...eu espero – tentando ajudar Bobby

- Ok...isso...e pode deixar que vou cuidar muito bem do meu irmãozinho tio...depois te ligo – disse puxando Castiel para fora.

Dean o sentou no carro, o encostou em seu ombro e dirigiu as presas pra casa, estava preocupado demais com seu amor.

Pegou no colo, entrou, o deitou na cama, colocando a cabeça dele em seu colo.

- Amor...baby...fala comigo! Tô preocupado com vc... – mas nada adiantava, tirou sua cabeça de seu colo, se deitou ao seu lado e o **beijou**...

No começo, Castiel estava parado, mas Dean insista nos beijos e carinhos que quando percebeu já estava agarrado a ele, retribuindo seu beijo.

Dean se lembrou, parou o beijo – **amor?** O que houve? Estava tão preocupado com vc! – o abraçou forte

- **Dean...vc esta me esmagando**! Me desculpe...não sei o que me deu...o tio Bobby me contando que o bebê tinha sido jogado para fora do carro – colocou a mão no coração – me deu um aperto...seila..

- Hey hey calma...não paralisa de novo! **Te Amo**...calma – o beijou novamente.

- também **Te Amo** – sorriu – tá com fome vida?

- Tô faminto...pq?

- **Eu cozinho pra vc** – disse Castiel se levantando, e beijando sua testa.

- ok vou tomar banho então.

Na cozinha Castiel cozinha e cantava...fazia de tudo para tentar deixar de lado a historia triste...

- **"Carry on my way ward son, there´ll be peace when you are done, lay your wea-ry head to rest…**

**- ...don´t you cry no more"** – Dean finalizou beijando sua nuca

- Huumm Dean...não me atrapalhe!

Que sorriu em sua nuca sussurrando no ouvido – mas vc sabe que eu não resisto quando cozinha pra mim ne – e o abraçou

- Toma me ajuda, mexe o molho enquanto eu tiro o macarrão – lhe entregando a colher.

Tirando a agua do macarrão, fez uma fumaça naquela cozinha, fazendo Dean se aproveitar da situação, abraçou forte e deu aquele beijo!

- **D-Dean!** – sorriu.

...

Comida pronta e na mesa, sentados lado a lado, comiam e conversavam. Dean sempre o provocara com o garfo, lambendo olhando maliciosamente pra seu amado...que apenas piscava pra si.

- Mas cadê o vinho **Winchester?** – encarou pro loiro

- **Esqueci!** Vc falou que estava pronto e eu logo me sentei...pera aê...

Pegou o vinho, abriu, pegou duas taças, e se sentou na mesa e mas antes de encher sua taça, ele perguntou – amor vc precisa provar e ver se esta bom – fazendo Cas acenar com a cabeça, que o serviu.

- e então tá bom esse? - O cara do mercado falou que era bom...

- huumm não sei...tá faltando alguma coisa nele... espera – nisso tomou-o novamente e puxou Dean para um beijo, fazendo-lhe provar também...

- **Nossaa esse é o melhor vinho que já tomei!** – respondia Dean com um sorriso maroto.

E voltaram a comer... Dean se enfartou de tanto que comeu, levantou-se da mesa, tirou os pratos, em direção a cozinha.

Castiel o seguiu – nossa mas que amor mais lindo eu tenho né...

- Logico né...é o mínimo que posso fazer, depois te ter cozinhado pra mim – e sorriu

- ok enquanto vc lava a louça – agradeceu dando um selinho em sua nuca – e vou tomar banho!

...

Passaram uns minutos...Castiel de banho tomado, vestido apenas com o short do pijama, vê Dean todo largado no sofá e quase tem um orgasmo com a cena...Dean só de cueca deitado, olhando pra tv. Ele anda devagarzinho para Dean não perceber, se ajoelha atrás do sofá que seu amado esta e o agarra beijando sua nuca, sussurrando em seu ouvido – **sentiu minha falta?**

Dean o agarra firme pela cintura, pois como era alto, com seus braços largos, nem precisou se erguer, apenas esticou seus braços em volta de Castiel, e o puxou jogando-o em seu colo, não deixando Cas falar, invadindo sua boca com paixão

Mas como eram humanos, precisavam respirar, apenas sorriu pro moreno – me desculpe

- **Seu louco!**

- **Louco sim por vc!** – e o beijou mais...

...


	7. Capitulo7 Há males que vem para o bem?

**Amos Inexplicável**

**Capitulo 7 – Há males que vem para o bem?**

Bobby percebera que no começo eles tentavam disfarçar os olhares apaixonados que trocavam...mas não conseguiam mais, irritado se levantou e falou sério e bravo – **Dean e Castiel Winchester!** Venham aqui e agora! - ordenava

Que fez os dois engolirem seco, encarando o chão se aproximando de Bobby

- Olha meninos! Eu tentei...mas eu não aguento mais essa safadeza de vcs! **PELO AMOR DE DEUS VOCÊS SÃO IRMÃOS PORRA!** Se respeitem!

Deixando os dois boquiabertos!

- Sínicos! E não venham me dizer...que vcs não estão juntos...porque ate um cego consegue enxergar...argh! – bufou

- **Foda-se!** – respondeu Dean - **EU DESISTO!** – e agarrou Castiel na mesma hora, o tomando pra si, beijando apaixonadamente – **EU O AMO!** – finalizou

Castiel sorria para Dean, mas quando olhou pro Bobby fechou a cara e complementou – Eu concordo com o Dean...olha – pegou a correntinha deles e mostrou – tá vendo isso aqui...deixa que eu leio pra vc... a do Dean tá escrito **Seja meu pra Sempre? **E a minha **SIM**. – e acabou fazendo o mesmo que seu amor...**o beijou**!

- **CARALHO!** Isso é nojento! – saiu Bobby puto

Os dois riram – hahaahahahaah

- hahahahaaha ele ficou puto Dean! Mas também já cansei de fingir...**EU TE AMO** e **VC ME AMA** e...

- **FODA-SE!** – terminou Dean sorrindo pra ele

Eles estavam num barzinho, Castiel havia contado a Bobby sobre sua mãe adotiva Meg...quando lhe deu a bronca.

Depois disso eles foram pro estacionamento e riram mais quando virão Bobby xingando Deus e o mundo chutando seu carro – **PORRA!**

- Calma Tio...chutar não adiantará nada...

- Foda-se vcs! – ainda irritado

- Hey calma Bobby...vc não entende nosso amor ok...mas não precisa descontar no carro! – Castiel sempre tentando manter a calma de todos

- **Merda!**

- Concordo com o Cas...deixa eu ver o motor...ixi vai ter que trocar...mas se acalme eu conserto ele pra vc...

- humm – Bobby resmungou

- Isso Dean! – piscou pra ele

- Mas e agora? Como vou embora?

- Posso te dar uma carona se quiser... – ofereceu Dean

- Huummm não!

- ahhh para de ser chato vai...vem vamos – disse Castiel o puxando pro impala.

...

No impala Dean se certificava que já havia avisado seus funcionários e que cuidariam do seu carro...

- obrigado Dean!

- De nada Tio...e não precisa me pagar! Mas...seila...vc bem que podia aceitar nosso amor ne...

- **NUNCA!** – gritou Bobby

- Mas Bobby... – dizia Castiel com cara de tristeza

- **MAS NADA!**

- **BOBBY ME ESCUTA**... – e nisso tudo cambaleou, virando o carro deles...num acidente de carro!

**:o**

Fumaça...vazamento de gasolina...Castiel ferido na testa, mãos sangrando olhou pro lado – **DEAN! DEAN!** Mas ele não respondia. Mas ele insistia – **DEAN! AMOR?** Abre os olhos...meu deus! **DEANNNNN!**

E nada...tentou puxar Dean...mas seu cinto estava emperrado

Mas em nenhum momento Cas se desesperou...saiu do carro, foi pro lado que Dean estava...e o puxou com toda força que tinha, fazendo o cinto arrebentar, e conseguindo tirar Dean.

Que em segundos o carro começava pegava fogo.

Percebeu que sua perna doía e jorrava sangue, mas mesmo assim apoiou Dean em seu ombro, se afastando do fogaréu!

Deu uns difíceis passos, pois a dor era tamanha, ainda mais levando o grande Dean.

O sentou pra longe do perigo, e fazia carinho eu em rosto, sempre o chamando – **Deannn amor...! **

Abraçava, beijava chorando e nada do seu irmãozinho mais velho acordar!

Verificou no bolso da jaqueta seu celular, discou manchando-o todo de sangue – aloo é urgente! **POR FAVOR!** Sofremos um acidente na rua tal...

Desligou depois de ouvir que estavam a caminho.

E então se lembrou de Bobby! - **OH MEU DEUS! BOBBYYYYYYYYYY **– gritava desesperado

- Calmaa eu estou aqui...estou bem...eu acho

Com a mão no coração se aliviou, ao vê-lo encostado no poste perto deles...

...

A ambulância chega entre minutos e Castiel vê médicos em volta de Dean, tentando reanima-lo com o estabilizador e nada...

Chorando...se ajoelhou no chão totalmente desesperado – **não...Dean...meu amor!** **Não...** – sentiu uma mão em seu ombro dizendo – calma tudo vai ficar bem. Era Bobby tentando reconforta-lo

Colocaram Dean na maca e pra dentro da ambulância.

- Hey hey calma...o senhor esta bem? – pergunta o enfermeiro pra Castiel ali no chão desesperado

- Eu não me importo comigo...apenas que **Dean** – apontou pra ele – **Viva!** – ainda chorando

- **Se acalme**...venha... – e entrou na ambulância junto do enfermeiro e Dean.

...

No hospital...ele recusou que cuidassem de seus ferimentos, ele ficava grudado a porta da sala de onde os médicos cuidavam de Dean.

Com uma mão no vidro e outro no coração, ele chorava, implorava pra **Dean abrir os olhos!**

Quando o medico Gabriel foi ate ele... – É Castiel ne?

Acenou que sim sem deixar de olhar seu amor

- Então Dean...sofreu uma pancada na cabeça e...

- **NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- Calma... Senhor...**se acalme!** Ele precisa urgentemente de uma transfusão de sangue e...

Que fez Castiel o encara-lo – **EU DOU TODO O SANGUE DO MEU CORPO...MAS POR FAVOR...SALVE MEU IRMÃO...SEM ELE EU NÃO VIVO!**

Gabriel sorriu - ok então...me siga

Entrou na sala ao lado, e Gabriel retirou 1 litro de sangue e disse – **se acalme!** Se vcs são irmãos...seus sangues são compatíveis...ele vai viver – sorriu

- **Obrigado doutor!** Quando posso vê-lo?

- Calma...em breve...posso chamar o enfermeiro pra cuidar de vc agora?

- er...eu...não precisa...eu...

- Eu sou médico! E eu acho que Dean quando acordar...também ficara preocupado com vc...

- Vc está certo...ok...mas assim que ele acordar **POR FAVOR ME CHAMA?**

- Meu Deus! **Que amor lindo de vcs! **Sim...claro...fique tranquilo! - sorriu

- obrigado novamente – Cas enfim sorriu.

...

Algumas horas depois...Castiel com uns esparadrapos no rosto, e sua perna direita enfaixada...acorda, pois ele também havia sofrido o acidente e com 1 litro de sangue a menos...acabou cochilando, e quando acorda o enfermeiro sorri e diz – **O Héroi acordou! Vc salvou seu irmão!** Pode vê-lo...

Que nem deixou ele terminar de falar e já entrava mancando na sala que Dean estava...

Sorriu quando **verdes nos azuis** se encontravam, foi ate ele... – **amor?** Vc esta bem? – depositou um beijo em sua testa

- Sim...estou **VIVO!** E tudo graças a **VOCÊ!** Obrigado! – sorriu

- Não precisa me agradecer...eu faria **TUDO POR VOCÊ...Te Amo!**

- Mesmo assim...obrigado...**EU TAMBÉM TE AMO!** – e finalizou com um beijo.

Beijou seu amor mas interrompeu dizendo – amor...estamos no hospital...onde todos sabem que somos apenas – piscou – **irmãos!**

- heheeh eu sei... – sorriu.

- **DEAN!**

- **Bobby!**

Que o abraçou – vc esta bem?

- Sim...graças ao meu **Herói** – olhou pra Castiel e sorriu

- Graças a Deus! E me desculpe...te deixei irritado e vc acabou perdendo o controle...eu...

- **Estamos vivos! Isso que importa!** – dizia Castiel com uma frieza, fazendo Bobby encarar o chão e sair do quarto

- **CAS!**

- Ahhh Dean...ele mereceu! Aproveita me dá mais um beijo agora...

Que o beijou com amor, sorrindo depois.

- Acho que vc terá que passar a noite aqui amor...

- Com vc comigo né?

- Logico né...**não te largo nunca mais!** – piscou pra ele

- **Meu Herói...Meu Amor...e ainda meu Irmão! Te Amo!**

Fazendo Castiel sorrir pra ele, quando se vira pro lado era Gabriel entrando na sala..

- **Dean...que bom que acordou!** Seu irmão aqui estava desesperado! – fazendo Dean rir pra Castiel - Mas...vc terá que passar a noite aqui...precisamos fazer uns exames ainda...tudo bem?

- Depende...meu irmão pode ficar comigo?

- Ahhhh pode! **Tenho é inveja desse Amor de vcs!** - disse sorrindo pros dois, que responderam juntos – **obrigado!**

Gabriel saiu do quarto deixando—os sozinhos!

- pronto enfim **sozinhos**...vem cá deitado aqui do meu lado – dizia Dean dando espaço pro seu irmão

Castiel se deita e põe sua cabeça em seu peito.

- Mas amor...e vc? Não se machucou no acidente?

- Apenas ferimentos leves...e quebrei a perna...

- **UFA!** Graças a deus ne! – sorriu – mas me explica...como vim parar aqui?

- Simples...eu abri os olhos e te vi desmaiado, tentei de puxar mas nada...seu cinto estava preso, sai do carro mancando...e te puxei pra fora do perigo...o carro infelizmente se acabou todo no acidente...

- **ohhh minha baby!**

- calma vida...antes de entrar na ambulância com vc...eu liguei pro Ash seu funcionário, e ele me disse que estava indo lá pra ver seu carro...

Dean se espantou com seu amor...ele mesmo todo machucado, além de salva-lo, cuidou do seu carro! – **Meu Deus Castiel...eu...** – e o beijou

Que sorriu e continuou – não precisa agradecer **amor...eu te amo!** E sei que vc ficaria triste por perder o carro do **nosso pai**... - sorriu

- obrigado novamente! Mas e ai?

- Ai que eu te arrastei e fazia de tudo pra vc acordar...e acabei ligando pra emergência...

- mas e o Bobby?

Cas rí – então só depois eu me lembrei dele...mas ele estava bem...fora do perigo também...

- **MEU HERÓI!** – beijou novamente!

Passaram a noite ali, dormiram e de manhã Castiel ouvi passos de alguém perto da porta, se levanta e deita no sofazinho ao lado fingindo dormir...

- **Bom Dia!** – era Gabriel

- **Bom dia doutor!** – Castiel se levanta e vai pra perto de Dean.

- Seu irmão é difícil acordar ne? –

- Pois eh Doutor...

- **DEAN WINCHESTER!** – Gabriel acabou gritando, fazendo Dean acordar e ele rir

- **PORRA** que susto! Quer me matar de novo doutor? – Dean irritado

- Não...só queria te acordar...e dizer que vc esta bem...e pode ir pra casa!

Que fez Dean sorrir – **obrigado!**

- **obrigado!**

- Não fiz nada...**vc que o salvou!** – sorria para Castiel que sorriu de volta.

Dean se levantou, e ajudou Castiel a andar, já que estava com a perna enfaixada.

Na saída avistaram Bobby...

- **Hey Boys!** Vamos pra casa?

- obrigado tio! – Dean sorriu

Mas Castiel não, apenas entrou no carro em silencio, sem olhar pro Bobby

Quando chegaram...Bobby os chama – meninos...eu preciso falar com vcs...**é importante...**

- **Não agora!** – friamente Castiel saindo do carro

- **Cas!** Deixa ele falar...vem Bobby entra...- que sorriu e os seguiu pro apartamento deles.

No elevador o silencio tomava conta...Bobby encarava o chão, e Dean sorria olhando para Castiel.

Dean abriu a porta – entre...fique a vontade!

Castiel logo se deitou no sofá, esticando sua perna, ignorando a presença de Bobby, pediu – **amor?** Me traz um copo de agua?

- Claro... – sorriu.

Entregou ao seu amor e Castiel pediu novamente – **agora me dá um beijo?** – sorria pra ele

Beijou claro...mas foi interrompido por Bobby

– hurum...

Que fez Dean ficar sem graça, se sentou ao lado do moreno e perguntou – então tio o que vc queria falar?

Nisso Bobby sorri pra Castiel e responde – podem se beijar...eu não ligo! **Me desculpem**...eu...fui um tremendo idiota! **Se nem o destino conseguiu separar vcs...eu que não vou conseguir ne!**

Fazendo Castiel sorrir de orelha a orelha, mas disfarçou – sério?

- Sim Castiel...**eu já te perdi uma vez...e quase perdi o Dean**...foi tudo minha culpa...me desculpem! – encarando o chão

- Tá perdoado Tio! – disse Dean o abraçando feliz...

- obrigado **Dean!**...mas...e vc **Castiel?**

- **Vc quase nos matou!**

- **CAS!** – Dean o olhava bravo agora – Para de ser chato...hey amor – sorriu – **ELE ACEITOU NOSSO AMOR!** – terminou gritando e sorrindo mais ainda...

Que fez Castiel sorrir – tudo bem Bobby...**eu te perdoo! **Obrigado – o abraçou

Dean abraçou eles também, quase esmagando Cas – que reclamou – **Aiiiii**

- ohh desculpa amor – deu um selinho nele e sorriu para Bobby.

**- Obrigado meninos! Eu Amo Vcs! Obrigado!** Mas agora preciso ir...

- tudo bem Bobby...ate logo...

- e volte mais vezes...vc é muito bem vindo aqui – dizia Castiel sorrindo.

Fechou a porta do apartamento, olhou pro moreno e disse – Pronto enfim **sozinhos e JUNTOS!** – se sentando ao seu lado o beijando

- **Vou cuidar muito bem de vc agora...**

- **Huumm obrigado amor...me beija**

E Dean o beijou **eternamente!**

- **Te Amo Cas!**

- **Te Amo também Dean!**

Mas um beijo...

Enfim...continuaram **juntos**, morando juntos, se amando sempre...como **irmãos** e como **amantes!**

**S2**


End file.
